


Hiding Behind Glasses

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [14]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Martin is a superhero, Molly sees right through his disguise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: She can't believe that the pilot standing before her thought he could hide his secret identity by simply wearing dark-rimmed glasses. She would recognize these eyes everywhere....And those lips...





	Hiding Behind Glasses

“It’s you! You’re him!”  
“SHHH!”  
Hurriedly, Martin Crieff pushes Molly Hooper, who he’s just been officially introduced to, into the furthest corner of the room. They have met before, two weeks ago in London, when he had pulled her out of a burning bus. Of course she hadn’t been the only one he’d saved that day, but she was the only one who had helped, who had ripped open a man’s shirt to do CPR on him. He had pulled the people out, but she had saved them with her medical skills. And also, he thought and felt a slight blush creep up his cheeks, he remembered her vividly because of the kiss she had pressed on his lips. After everything had been over and they were alone for a moment, him thanking her for her help and about to take off into the clear blue London sky, she had snaked a hand into his neck and had pulled him down to her. She had been too quick for him, he convinced himself every time he replayed this moment in his mind, he couldn’t have done anything to prevent it. Maybe, he admitted, he shouldn’t have kissed her back. This had been a tad unprofessional for a so called superhero…

“Oh my God, I can’t believe this. You’re an airline captain in Fitton!”  
“SHHHHHH!”  
Martin gestured wildly with his arms.  
“What?”  
“No one must know about my secret identity.”  
“Wha- They don’t know?!”  
“Of course not! The essence of a secret identity is that it should be secret!” Martin hissed and glanced over his shoulder, smiling apologetically at his crew. Oh, bugger. The look on Douglas’ face told him that he’d better come up with a good explanation for this scene.  
But he’d worry about this later. His priority was to keep Molly Hooper’s sweet lips shut.   
Sweet?! Don’t go there now!  
Martin cleared his throat and turned back to her, who was still staring at him in disbelief.  
“How did you find out?” Martin asked, seriously wondering what had given him away. A typical gesture? His aftershave, maybe? He needed to know!  
“Are you kidding me?” Molly shouted, but lowered her voice as soon as she saw Martin’s panicking eyes. She glanced over his shoulder at his crew, who were eyeing them curiously…And one waved at her with a cheerful smile on his face.

“You’re hiding behind glasses and a different hairstyle! How could anyone not know?!”

Martin was baffled.  
“No one noticed before.”  
“Seriously? How is that possible? Just take your eyes, so amazingly beautiful. Or your unusually high cheekbones! They wrote articles just about them! And don’t get me started on your lips.”  
“Why? What about them?”  
  
Had he just taken a step closer to Miss Hooper?  
  
Finally, she blushed and Martin’s heart skipped a beat when he saw her eyes drift down to his mouth. He gulped.  
He could feel her kiss again.  
Pull yourself together, Martin!  
“They are quite unique” Molly answered after a second, her voice low and soft now. “I’ve never seen such a prominent cupid’s bow before.”

For a moment, they remain silent, both of them starting at the mouth of the other.

The kiss had left an impression on both of them.

“Skip, Mum says we have to go!” Arthur’s shout made both of them flinch and Martin hurried to nod over his shoulder. Carolin waved impatiently and Douglas had this mischievous smile on his lips that only meant trouble.  
Martin turned back to Molly and took off his fake glasses. He looked into her lovely brown eyes pleadingly.  
“Please don’t blow up my cover.”  
Her lips parted and Martin could have sworn the blush on her cheeks had deepened.  
“You’re the strongest man on this planet. You have laser vision and you can fly. And you’re just asking me to not tell anyone who you are?”  
“What else could I do?”  
Her eyes widened.  
“You really don’t know, do you? You really are as good as they say…”

Her voice trailed off and her eyes wandered over his face again,settling on his mouth again.  
“Will you keep my secret, Miss Hooper?” he gently asked when she remained silent.  
She smiled then and his heart did this heart-skipping-thing again.  
“Of course I will keep your secret, Captain Crieff. After all, you saved my life.”  
He smiled.  
“Thank you.” 

He put his glasses back on and Molly noticed how immediately his shoulders slumped. He looked a lot shorter now.  
“Now I just have to come up with a reasonable explanation for this” Martin sighed and looked over his shoulder again.Molly followed his gaze.  
“Oh, that shouldn’t be a problem.”  
In a second, her hand was in his neck and once again Molly pulled him down to press a kiss on his lips. He gasped into her mouth just before her tongue entered his and everything around them lost its sharpness when Martin met her tongue with his own. He got goosebumps all over as their tongues were dancing in his mouth and his hand wandered to the small of her back to pull her just a little closer. A little more. Hmm, yes.  
“Woah, Douglas! How on earth could you know they were going to do that? Here’s you Fiver.”  
Martin broke the kiss as he heard Arthur and was reminded where they were.  
He looked at Molly, who was smiling up at him.  
“Delicious”, she whispered and licked her bottom lip. Martin shuddered.  
“H-H-How will this help me?” he asked helplessly.  
“I’m a girl you met in a bar and had an one-night-stand with, obviously. You’re co-pilot has figured it out faster than you”, she grinned.  
“I don’t have one-night-stands. And I don’t go to bars.”  
She rolled her eyes and her little fingers intertwined with his.  
“You made an exception for me. We could have met anywhere, really.”  
“Duxfort Air Museum”, he blurted out, startled by the warm feeling of their joined hands and the butterflies it caused to flutter around in his belly.

Molly giggled. “Fine.”

“Martin! 10 minutes to take off! Get a move on, you lazy pilot!”  
Carolin glared at him before she climbed the stairs to GERTI.  
“I really have to do the walkround now and you should get on the plane.”  
“As you say, Captain”, Molly smiled and let go of his hand. He instantly missed the contact. That’s when he knew he had to see her again.  
“Maybe when we’re back in London, we could go to Duxfort for real? I’m not fond of lying.”  
“You’re whole life is a lie”, she gently reminded him and they’re eyes met.  
“No, it’s not. I am Martin. I am a pilot. This is just as much a part of me as…the other thing.”  
She looked at him.   
“Okay.”  
She smiled.  
“I hate lying myself and I agree, we should make our cover story as truthful as possible…”  
Martin’s mouth feel open at the look she gave him before she walked to the jet and ascended the stairs.  
Did she just…?  
He gulped as he saw Douglas’ knowing grin.  
Oh yes, she did!

Martin was parading a big fat grin for the entire flight.


End file.
